Bottom mount refrigerators include a freezer compartment on the bottom, with the fresh food or refrigerator compartment above the freezer compartment. One or more doors provide access to the fresh food compartment, and a separate door provides access to the freezer compartment. The freezer door or doors may be drawer-type doors that are pulled out, or they may be hingedly connected similar to the refrigerator compartment doors, such that they are rotated to provide access within.
Both the refrigerator and freezer compartments may contain storage drawers or compartments that are used to store items. These drawers may be separately climate controlled from the rest of the compartment in order to store certain types of perishables. For example, many refrigerator compartments include crisper drawers that are configured to store fruits and vegetables. The drawers generally are controlled such that the humidity in the drawers is higher than in the rest of the compartment in order to increase the storage life of the fruits and/or vegetables.
Generally, the crisper drawers are hanged on shelves, side plates, or compartment walls of the refrigerator. A track may be included on the walls or underside of the shelves, with a portion of the drawers fitting into the tracks and movable within the same. The drawers may be completely removable from the tracks by continuing to move the drawers relative to the tracks past the front edge of the track or connecting member.
However, having such a hanging design for the drawers of a compartment is complex. The structure to allow the drawers to move can be complex for both installation and for removal of the drawer. As the drawer is moved within the track, one side may be moved faster than the other, which can cause binding or the like. This will make it more difficult to remove the drawer from the refrigerator, or to open the drawer to provide access to the interior.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved crisper drawer assembly that is less complex, and that is easy to install. There is also a need in the art for a drawer or drawers that can be quickly and easily removed from the compartment of the refrigerator.